This section is intended to provide the background or context for the embodiments of the present invention as recited in the claims. What is described herein is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In order to achieve interaction with users, applications provide application interfaces so as to interact with the users through the application interfaces. Buttons (e.g., tabs) are typically provided on an application interface for a user to achieve application interface switching by performing operations which trigger the buttons.
After the release of an initial version of a client application, in order to adjust the actions which can be triggered by the user on the application interface, the application interface needs to be updated so as to adjust the buttons on the application interface.
In the prior art, in order to adjust the buttons on the application interface, the provider of the application needs to release to the user a new version developed for the adjustment of the buttons, and the user has to download and install the new version to complete the interface update so as to use an application interface with adjusted buttons.